Stay With Me?
by SachiMalff
Summary: Drabble singkat (Side Story "Flower between Us") dari pairing BaekYeol. Fic ringan di siang hari. Happy Monday!


**STAY WITH ME**

Disc : Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol mutlak milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. I own nothing except this awkward plot.

Warning : Just bad Drabble with no description. Yaoi of course.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol only.

**.**

**. Baekhyun-Chanyeol .**

**.**

"Baek..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah—aku sendiri tak ingat. Yang kuingat hanyalah saat Kyungsoo berteriak padaku, dan ketika aku berpaling, mobil itu sudah mendekat."

"Apakah sakit?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku merasa—ringan."

"Kau tahu? Hidup itu lebih mengerikan dari sinema, Baek."

"...aku tahu. Kau pernah bilang."

"Ketika kau sakit—"

"—takkan ada pemeran pengganti yang mau menanggung sakitku. Aku masih ingat itu, Yeol."

"..."

"..."

"Apa selama aku tak ada—mereka menyakitimu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"..."

"..."

"Sejujurnya—Appa melarangku untuk berhubungan denganmu."

"Itulah yang kubaca dalam surat singkatmu."

"—namun Luhan-hyung menyelamatkanku. Dia mengorbankan segalanya untukku. Hidupnya, impiannya, bahkan cintanya..."

"Cinta?"

"Ya—Oh Sehun. Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia pacar Luhan-hyung. Seorang namja."

"Kau tahu hal itu, Baek?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menerka-nerka. Aku pernah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di toko bungaku. Dia memesan bunga Mawar untuk Luhan-hyung. Lengkap dengan kartu ucapan. Mereka—berpacaran."

"Ah—omong-omong soal bunga, Baek. Apa kau sudah menemukan bunga Snowdrop?"

"..."

"..."

"Tidak akan ada harapan lagi, Yeol. Kita sudah sampai..."

"Ah, iya, aku baru ingat."

"...dan kita sudah bahagia."

"Kau mau minum espresso?"

"Yuck. Aku tak pernah suka kopi hitam. Aku suka Latte."

"Kau harus mencobanya sesekali."

"Ick. Shireo. Itu pahit sekali."

"Memangnya kau pikir kisah kita tidak?"

"Hmp..."

"..."

"..."

"Baek..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingat—saat itu aku pernah bilang sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang kita..."

"Oh—yang mana?"

"Kalau saja satu dari kesepuluh jemari kita tak lagi bertaut—"

"Ah, aku ingat..."

"—kita tak harus khawatir untuk mencarinya dan menggenggamnya lagi—"

"—karena sebenarnya kita tak pernah benar-benar pergi. Karena dari awal jari-jari kita ditakdirkan untuk mengisi satu sama lain. Karena..."

"...karena kitalah tempat untuk kembali. Akulah rumah untukmu. Begitupula sebaliknya."

"Ah... Jadi semakin tenang. Aku sudah kembali kerumah, Yeol..."

"Tenang saja, Baek. Aku selalu menunggumu pulang. Walau bukan sekarangpun, aku akan tetap menunggu."

"Ha! Lebih cepat lebih baik. Di_sana_ sepi, Yeol. Hanya ada Luhan-hyung yang mau mengerti aku. Oh—ada Kyungso, Suho-hyung dan Jonginie juga. Tapi mereka tak bisa sering-sering mengunjungiku..."

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Luhan-hyung karena sudah menjagamu."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Baekkie..."

"Ya, Yeollie?"

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"..."

"Apa kau menyesal telah meninggalkan duniamu?"

"..."

"..."

"Tidak selama kau disini."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tak pernah seyakin ini, Yeol."

"..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"Aku juga."

"Tetaplah disisisku."

"Tentu."

"Karena kita sudah **sampai**."

"Yeah. Kisah kita sudah selesai..."

* * *

"_Aku tak pernah bisa memberikan apapun padamu. Aku tak pernah bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu, Baek." –Chanyeol_

"_Aku tak pernah meminta lebih. Asal kau ada disisiku saja." –Baekhyun_

"_Kau tak pernah minta sesuatu padaku, Baek. Kau mau minta apa?" –Chanyeol_

"_Genggam tanganku. Jangan lepaskan aku lagi." –Baekhyun._

* * *

Bisakah kita sejenak melupakan apa itu perasaan sakit, kecewa, marah, melawan logika, menembus batas kewajaran, dan yang lainnya?

Karena kematian memutuskan segalanya.

Cintanya takkan pernah habis. Sampai merah darah itu keluar sampai habis.

Dia tak pernah menyesal dilahirkan sebagai seorang lelaki.

Pun tak pernah menolak ketika seorang lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia genggam erat.

Walau dunia tak merestuinya. Walau hujatan itu masih ada.

Tapi kini mereka bisa bahagia.

Mereka telah sampai di perhentian yang menyuguhkan kebahagiaan.

Ya—mereka telah usai.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, apa ini?! Ya ampun amateur bangets. Ini hanya Drabble singkat. Ceritanya, mereka disini itu udah nggak ada di dunia. Yah—semacam udah ada di 'tempat lain'. Terispirasi dari novel KPBJ milik Dee Lestari.


End file.
